Stavros Supprus
Human male, born 25 Aut'yet, LY 873, in Tanq. Husband of Sevara; father of Leopold. Colonel of the Triscot regiment of the Chaos Army. Growing up in Tanq, Stavros was friends with a boy named Alec, who was a couple of years older than him. In 879, when Stavros was 6 and Alec was 8, both their families were among the settlers of Kimrin. The two boys remained friends, spending much of their youth playing at adventuring together. When they grew up, they both joined the local police department, though they also had side interests (Alec was a drummer and Stavros had plans to become an investigative journalist, and possibly eventually start his own newspaper, which Alec promised to invest in). But in 901, during the Coming of the Order, they both joined the Army that The Order was raising in the Northern Alliance. By the time war actually broke out in 903, Alec was a major, and Stavros a captain serving under his command. During the Battle of Triscot, Major Alec disappeared from the battlefield, not to be seen again. Stavros was soon promoted to the rank of major, taking Alec's former position as commander of the Kimrin army. In 905, he was promoted to the newly established rank of colonel, and spent the next seven years as commander of the Kimrin regiment of the Second Order's Army. In 902, a year after first joining the army, but a year before war broke out, Stavros married a woman named Sevara. In 904, they had a son named Leopold. Stavros's family became close friends of the family of Shirona Monogwrangle, a former captain who had served with him during the war, now a major who served under him. When the surname law was passed in 904, Stavros chose the name Supprus, though it wouldn't be until years later that he revealed what this meant. It seems it came from a language he and Alec had invented for themselves when they were kids, a language which they called "Lanwich." In it, real words were simply altered slightly. "Supprus," for example, meant "surprise." In 912, Alec reappeared, now calling himself "Alecstar Inco." He'd been traveling as a musician since disappearing, and in 906 had joined a group called The Band. They had recently joined a rebellion called The Chaos (which was led by Darius Lonewander), though they were eventually captured and imprisoned in Near Port. Their escape was later aided by Stavros, who had spent the last year or so secretly using his investigative skills to learn all he could about the disreputable (and in some cases illegal) practices of certain elements within the Army and the government, finally uncovering the existence of a secret society called The Cabal. (These practices included the illegal construction of Super Sonic Transport vehicles.) He had shared his knowledge with as many of the soldiers under his command as he could trust, in order to win their loyalty should he ever decide to break away from the Second Order. The rebellion planned by Lonewander, as well as the illegal imprisonment (without trial) of his old friend, gave Stavros the incentive he needed to finally put his own plans into motion. Unfortunately, it turned out that his friend Shirona was a member of the Cabal. It was not merely the Chaos rebels he and his allies freed, it was also Vallus, one of the heroes of the Protestant Movement during the war, who had secretly been imprisoned after the Battle of Triscot, though the world had thought Vallus had been killed in that battle. Alec, it turned out, had believed Stavros had killed Vallus, which is what had made him desert the army and assume a false identity. The two of them had apparently been secretly helping the Protestants, toward the end of the war, but Alec believed his friend had betrayed them all. In actuality, the apparent killing of Vallus had been part of Stavros's own plan to help him escape the battlefield when the hero's death was imminent. This plan had been intended as a surprise for Alec, thus Stavros's choice of surname, later. Unfortunately, his plan had backfired, and Vallus was captured rather than escaping, and Stavros had no choice but to go along with it, pretending it had been his plan to capture him all along. Because Alec had disappeared, he had no chance to explain the truth to him. But all was finally revealed, and the two renewed their friendship after escaping from Near Port. Stavros pledged his regiment to the service of Alecstar, who he called a general. Stavros, of course, retained his position as colonel of the regiment, though the regiment relocated from Kimrin to Triscot, where the United Villages of the Chaos would later be founded. But first, there was another war to be fought- the Chaos War, against the forces of Demos Royal and the Cabal. They were joined by the forces loyal to Marshal Poss Primus, their former general during the Coming, who supported the new king-elect, Quinn Darkstrider, when Demos refused to give up the throne. Colonel Supprus played an important part not only militarily, but also in helping Lonewander expose various secrets about the Cabal. Category:People